


Rising Dragon

by Zylofone



Category: Worm: a Complete Web Seriel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author is a crazy bastard, By all means use Mahakala as a character, Gen, Relationship tags will be added later, Wormverse AU, crazy stuff happens, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylofone/pseuds/Zylofone
Summary: Major spoilers for Worm. I'll put a link to the story in each chapter's notes, as well as additional notes concerning major spoilers.So this is what happens if you tear a character from one story and throw it into another WITH FORCE.Updates every Wednesday.NOTE: This story is currently on hiatus, as it's being reworked.





	1. Kenta Sumisu: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story since before Redemption, but I've been nervous about posting it.  
> But I posted Redemption, which was significantly worse, so whatever.  
> Chapters 1 and 2 will pretty much be posted at the same time.

Kenta was lying on the ground, trying his best to emulate the dead or dying. The Chinese men left, but the two women stayed back. The black woman spoke to the bodyguard, and there was a rushing feeling. He was falling. Looking up, he saw a spherical hole, with the ceiling of the room he came from above.  
As he fell, he felt a feeling in his heart. It was a new sense, nothing he could ordinarily see or hear. It spread throughout his body, it felt warm. Fire rushed around him. It panicked him at first, but when he realized it didn’t burn him, he managed a laugh.  
He had wanted to take revenge on the women in the suit, and he had been given the powers to do so! The potential for a fight lit a fire in him, and he felt the inner fire fuel his outward fire. He directed his fire in streams downward, hoping to somehow slow his fall. Looking downward, there was a building. He crashed into the building with full force, but the impact didn’t feel as jarring as it should have. He didn’t really know what really caused it, It could be the flames, but he lifted his hands and saw that they were covered in metal scales, some of which were cracked or broken, but new ones were growing in their place.  
There was the noise of hurried walking, and then a person walked in. Kenta was worried his fire would burn down the wood house, but from what he could see, the fires were being extinguished, seemingly of their own accord.  
She was a very motherly looking woman , but she did have red, orange, and yellow hair, which didn’t match the rest of her appearance.   
“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” She spoke worriedly, then continued, “Moeru, please call 119, and tell them someone fell through our roof, he’s severely injured.”  
Sounds of agreement came from somewhere else in the house. She then said, “Don’t worry, we have help coming soon.”   
Now that there was no imminent danger, Kenta felt his inner fire dim down. He apparently had some sort of regeneration effect, because the wounds that he suffered from the fall have partially healed. He had learned about powers before, so he wondered what classification he would get.   
She broke the silence by saying “So, you have an interesting Quirk?”  
“A Quirk? What is a Quirk?”  
“Your fire, and the metal scales, that appears to be your Quirk?”  
Kenta thought about what she had said. He had never heard powers referred to as Quirks, but it might be a local thing. So his po-Quirk, appeared to be fire creation and manipulation, as well as some regeneration and whatever the metal scales were.   
The medical services arrived, and they carted Kenta away. He slipped into unconsciousness as he was in travel.  
He woke up in a hospital bed, the same woman that had first seen him after he fell was there, with what must be her husband. Two doctors were also present, and it was one of the doctors that spoke first.  
“We found a mysterious lobe in your brain, but it was determined to most likely be a part of your Quirk Factor. You healed up pretty quickly, despite the serious injuries. It was most likely due to the regenerative abilities of your Quirk.”  
“That seems reasonable, so is there anything else of importance?”  
This was when the first doctor stepped back, and the second doctor then stepped forward.  
“It’s time to discuss some more serious matters. I would like to know where you came from, and a story with dates if possible.”  
So Kenta told the story about the portal, and his trigger event, and when this took place, minus the part where he went to commit a crime. Instead, he made it sound as if they were attacked. At least, he had told as much as he could remember, as he had forgotten quite a bit, including his age.  
The doctor thought about this for a moment, then spoke again.   
“Well, unless we can create a portal through space, time, and reality, or get someone to do it for us, you will most likely be stuck here. Which means, having somewhere for you to live.”  
Kenta hadn’t really thought about what was going to happen in the future, but he then realized it was something that needed to be handled, and at this point, spoke up. “What is it that is planned?”  
The doctor then stepped aside, to indicate towards the woman and the rest of her family, which includes her husband and child, an older girl. All 3 of them had various shades of red hair, and the girl had what could most closely be described as solid fire in the palm of her right hand. The father spoke first. “I am Foji Sumisu, my wife is Nokoribi Sumisu, whom you’ve already met, and my daughter Moeru Sumisu. If you would like, we would welcome you into our family. We understand that this is a big decision, and I would understand if you refuse, but we would like you to be a part of our family.”  
Kenta thought about this for a moment. In one respect, it was a big commitment, but in the other respect, he didn’t have anywhere else to go. So he decided to accept, because he needed somewhere to be.   
Because he had no idea what his age was, the doctors did an analysis, and from there best guess, he was around 14, although unusually tall for his age.  
“Despite the severity of your injuries, you should have been out for quite some time. However, your regeneration appears to have healed the worst of your injuries, or at least stopped them from bleeding out. We would still like you to stay the night here and tomorrow morning for evaluation.”  
“That makes sense, the injuries from my fall were quite severe, I would like to make sure I am completely healed.”  
Everyone then left, and the tv that was previously hidden in the corner of the room turned on, beginning with a news show about a hero called All Might. Kenta was watching close, as he wanted to learn as much as possible about this new world. His stay in this world would be temporary, as he fully intended on returning, but knowing information was always good. All Might’s power set seemed similar to Alexandria. Except he was significantly stronger than even her. The news was describing how All Might defeated a villian.  
After his hospital stay, he went with his new family to their home. He noted that this was a different route then how he got here.  
When they got home, his new mother showed Kenta his room, and then said, “This place has been provided to us for the time being until our house is repaired. We don’t blame you, of course, and we should be back in a day. Anyway, I’ll have dinner ready in a few minutes, and then we can go out and maybe buy you some new clothes and other things you may want. Your room also has a laptop, so you can use that after we’re done.”  
That was quite a bit for him to unpack, but his stomach was growling, so he waited and then went down to eat.  
Dinner was delicious, various vegetables and meats on rice with a sweet and sour sauce. Afterwards he went with his new mother to get some replacement clothes. Kenta chose simple clothes, nothing too fancy. Afterwards, going home, he went to what Nokoribi had called the ‘laptop.’ It was like a computer, but much smaller, slimmer, and faster. He had been given some introductions on how to use the device.  
One of the most important things to check if this is the same reality or another one. The first search was for Scion, the first hero, the golden-skinned man who never said a word besides his name, and he had said that only once. Aside from definitions of the word, there was no mention of the golden-skinned hero. If they didn’t know who Scion was, then this world was a strange one. Eventually he found the first evidence of powers in this world, a baby born with golden skin, the first parahuman. Then powers, or Quirks, as they were called here, spread throughout the world. Similar to how it happened in his world. Very similar, it seemed. Only where he had come from, powers have only been appearing for ten or fifteen years, so there were a scant few hundred with powers, maybe a thousand, but this world has had 200 more years for powers… No, the people here called their powers Quirks, so he should refer to them as Quirks. Around 80-85% of the population of the world had Quirks. In this world, powers… Quirks, had spread far faster in this world, which had caused massive amounts of confusion.  
After a few hours or so of research, Kenta, tired, went to bed.  
He woke up in the morning in time to eat breakfast. At this meal, Kenta’s new mother brought up something.   
“I thought about maybe having you apply to UA, your Quirk is powerful enough, and we could help you study for the entrance exams.”  
Kenta thought about it. He had heard of UA during his initial research, and it was one of the top hero schools. If he wanted to be a hero, this is the place for him to go. It would mean weeks of hard study. He had some fractured memories of his life before arriving here, and one of them was that he didn’t really like studying. But then he remembered the woman in the suit, and he reckoned that the best way to defeat her was to become a hero, gather up all the heroes, and find a way to get back to where he came from. He would then convince them of the threat of the woman in the suit, and eventually defeat her. That was his plan, at least.  
“Let’s do it.”  
Foji Sumisu was the first to speak to Kenta. “I would like to bring you to a Quirk test to see how strong your Quirk is. We can use this as a baseline for training purposes.”  
He agreed to the idea, and his new dad brought him to the Quirk testing area. The area was filled with various robots, and it was run by a woman called Evaluator, whose Quirk was the ability to roughly estimate the strength of individuals quirks as well as the basic type of power (this way she could not tell the difference between a very weak quirk and none at all)identifying what people’s Quirks were. The testing area was sponsored by the Quirk Discovery Agency, whose main purpose was to have as many people understand their Quirk as much as possible, to reduce the risk of accidental injury from Quirks.  
The testing arena was a near indestructible white space.holographic system. It would plug in to his brain, and gather information on his Quirk. The Evaluator  
After Kenta walked into the testing area, the Evaluator came down from where she was. She then said, “Mr. Sumisu, this young man has tremendous power, where did you find him?”  
He responded relatively quickly “He… Kind of fell from a mid-air portal and from what I heard, was close to death. “  
Kenta backed him up. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”  
The Evaluator than said, “I sense no hard limit to your power but you seem to be a slow starter. It seems to be a transformation type. It appears that as a fight goes on, you get stronger, and become more in form like a dragon, with metal scales and more fire creation and control. I used my Quirk, Identification, to figure out the vast majority of your Quirk.”  
No hard limit, He thought about that. It meant that there was no enemy too strong for him to defeat.  
“Your quirk like most quirks without definable upper limits it probably has something to do with adrenaline the easiest way to get it going would be to spar. However, your Quirk means that you need to fight enemies to get stronger, and you are only more powerful in an active battle.”  
It seems as if he needed to be in a battle in order to get stronger, and the larger the threat, the faster he got stronger as he would have a bigger adrenaline rush transformed. From what he heard of UA, it would be a place where he could become a true hero, and maybe even get a chance to rematch against the woman in the suit.  
He began asked if the robots could spar him. He went to the center of the arena then the robots began charging him. He focused his fire on them but couldn’t melt it and it kept coming. He punched it and the robot dented and flew back. He looked and his hand was scaled. More robots started coming and he kept punching. As he fought he felt his body get stronger and soon his fire could melt the wiring but not the robots. After a few minutes all the robots allowed for one test were destroyed  
When he looked at it in the video he saw that he had been turning into a dragon. He laughed as he noted that since everyone in this world seem to name their powers err… quirks so he decided to call his Rising Dragon.  
Returning from the arena, his new father then said, “Your quirk surely is powerful enough to get you through the practical exam, but when it comes to the test portion, I think I have a spare study plan hanging around…”  
In the months leading up to the entrance exam, Kenta’s training was twofold. He studied with his sister Moeru, as she was similar enough age to Kenta. They also did Quirk training. As the time of the entrance exam neared, Kenta was able to escalate easier, faster, and even in his base form, was stronger. He also worked on his control over fire.


	2. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta takes the UA entrance exam. He grows wings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I kinda go into great detail about the entrance exam. Whatever.  
> Basically when you have a long competition like this and add a character that gets stronger the longer a fight goes on...  
> yeah there's someone who may be a bit angry.  
> :)

The day of the exam, Kenta and Moeru went together. Kenta had heard of the pro heroes, but when Present Mic started the explanation, it was a different experience. Present Mic explained what was going on, and how the practical portion was to be scored. Everyone was in complete silence, but someone a few rows above him was muttering. Whoever it was was quite annoying, and he wished they would stop. Then, another person jumped up and asked questions, confronted the mutterer, and then sat down. He had been assigned to a different exam site than the mutterer, and the person who had the sudden outburst.   
He was also at a different exam site than Moeru, and on this one, it was a massive city. At the sound of the opening gong, he rushed in, the amount of robots he saw powering him up. This time there would be no time to evade, no time to hesitate, he needed to fight from the very beginning, be aggressive. His first target was a two-pointer. Running up to it, he slammed it with his fist, then had fire course over it. It lunged at him and he caught the swinging arm. He pulled it back, causing the robot to tip forward and lose balance, then quickly shoved it forward, which caused the robot to fall over. He then lashed fire around the two-pointer, causing it to fall. He then leapt over a piece of rubble, which resulted in him landing on a one-pointer. Every opponent he dispatched faster than the last, every robot crushed faster and faster.  
And Kenta was growing. As the first layer of scales covers him completely, he felt a second layer of scales grow, tougher than the first. His inner fire burned brightly, being constantly fed, and this fueled his outer fire, as it now burned with flecks of blue and was hot enough to melt some low-melting-point metals, such as lead. Kenta saw one of the three-pointers, charging towards him. He leapt up a full fifteen feet, and then landed on top of the three pointer, bending it and causing a few gashes. He exploited it then, as he poured fire into the gap, causing the machine to collapse.   
Not wasting a moment, he jumped from the ruined machine, to the middle of the outside wall on a building, and from there to another two-pointer, crushing it. He then covered himself with fire, and he laughed. He was now covered in fire, and he could maintain it constantly. A group of about five one-pointers saw Kenta, and charged towards him.  
When they were fifty feet away, he took a running leap, and landed on top of the first one, crushing it. The rest of them he disposed of with fire. Kenta loved this. There were so many robots to destroy, and every minute, every second, that he was fighting, he was growing stronger. Now there was no need to try to evade the strongest enemies, it was time to leap in and destroy them. He saw a cluster of two-pointers and one-pointers, leaping again, he landed in the middle of them, destroying them with fire and claw. Kenta felt there was no stopping his rampage.  
Ten minutes pass, and Kenta was enjoying the fighting. He even noticed his senses were sharper, he could detect the robots far away. However, his growth was beginning to fade, and he felt that he wouldn’t grow past ten feet in height.   
* * *   
“This year’s applicants are some of the best we have had in awhile.” Said someone in.the shadows. “I know who you passed down One for All too, and we can discuss that later, but he’s not doing well.”  
“I know, but I also know that he will pull something in the end and win, Principal Nezu.”  
“If you say so. There are so many other promising people that could have received it. You know the one I wanted, but there are others even among the applicants. But, it was your choice, All Might.”  
All Might left, and then another person entered.  
“Ectoplasm, I assume you came here to scout out some of the examinees?” Asked Principle Nezu.  
The figure, who must be Ectoplasm, replied. “I came here before, when you weren’t here, to scout out future students. Many of them are reasonably talented, but there are only a few that have some real talent.”  
“I think I know who you are talking about, I have a few selections myself, not counting the people who are in the special recommendation area. I’m pretty sure we’re talking about the same people.”  
Ectoplasm then said, “I think there are two people, not counting those in the special recommendation area. The first is Katsuki Bakugo. A strong quirk combined with great instincts and intelligence make for quite the powerful opponent. In fact, there is only a single person that has even more points than him.”  
Principle Nezu then said “Kenta Sumisu. The circumstances of his arrival are particularly odd. According to him, he came from another world, and there is quite the amount of evidence of that, explaining his odd Quirk Factor, and the fact his Quirk seemed to have appeared later on, and the mysterious energy detected around the time and place where he arrived. However, Kenta’s Quirk isn’t too far off from his new parents.”  
“Really? That seems rare.”  
“I can’t find records on the mother, but she did mention she used her Quirk to extinguish the fires that surrounded him on arrival.”  
“Normally, unlicensed use of a Quirk is prohibited, but in this scenario it was most likely ignored by any officers or Pro Heroes present.”  
“That’s pretty much what happened. His adoptive father, on the other hand, actually applied to the UA hero course.”  
“I remember him, some sort of molten metal Quirk. Very good potential.”  
“He decided heroics weren’t his strong suit, so I showed him other options and helped him decide what was best.”  
There was a short pause as they watched robots being destroyed on four different monitors.  
“Mahakala has his work cut out for him, it seems.” Commented another teacher, who just arrived.  
“Don’t worry Cementoss, Mahakala has been preparing for nearly a week for this occasion. Don’t worry about him.” replied Principal Nezu.  
The teacher Cementoss soon left, saying he had to prepare a lesson, leaving Ectoplasm and Principal Nezu to watch the entrance exam. The Principal spoke up first.  
“Kenta seems skilled, at least. His parents have invested a bit into his Quirk. From what I have seen, he’s strong and continues to get stronger. In terms of raw power, he does seem to have one of the strongest Quirks, we just need to know what limits he has.”   
After they both watched Kenta take down robots on one screen, and they watched Bakugo on the other for a few seconds, Principal Nezu spoke up again.  
“We should put these two together, I want to see how they interact.”   
Ectoplasm laughed. “I don’t know if that would be a good idea. But you know what, I know that you will find a way to make it work. Although I do have an idea. Let’s release the zero-pointer in Kenta’s arena early, and we will see how he handles it.”  
Principal Nezu laughed, “That might be interesting. I don’t know how that will work out.”  
Ectoplasm left, and then Principal Nezu deployed it.  
* * *  
Kenta felt a rumble as he was dispatching yet another three pointer. He looked up an  
saw it. The barrier, the trap, the gimmick, as it had been described. The zero-pointer. He rushed towards it, not caring that it was zero points. It was obviously the strongest threat there, and the very thought of facing such a gigantic enemy caused him to get significantly stronger, scales burst out en masse, and intense fire raged around him. As he was rounding a corner with a leap, he felt something else, something bizarre.   
New limbs, not arms or legs, but wings. He turned his head to look at the wings, and to his surprise, his head turned the full 180 degrees, and he looked at his new wings. They resembled the wings of a bat, but only slightly. Where bats had fur, he had silver scales, and the flesh in between was a blood red.  
He felt truly powerful as he now flew towards the zero-pointer. As others ran from it, he barreled towards it, slamming into it and at the same time lashing out with intense fire. It was more white and blue than red, yellow or orange. The zero-pointer fell to the ground, and Kenta lashed it with more fire, then he smashed into the front of the gigantic machine. Only it wasn’t so gigantic. It was large, yes, but Lung was now at about a quarter the size of the zero-pointer. The machine fell to the ground from the impact. Kenta followed it up with more fire, blue-white, aimed in specific places, to remove armor, and then dig into the machinery. He then wreathed himself in the scorching fire, and looped around and smashed into the middle. The machine fell to several pieces, and he flew away. Thirty minutes left.  
With the greatest threat gone, Kenta began to rush after the strongest cluster of 3-pointers he could find, flying at top speed. He located a group of about 5 or 6 that had incapacitated a few of the contestants. They readied themselves, priming in his direction, but the added threat is miniscule. As he approached faster, the robots tried to rush behind some rubble.  
But Kenta was faster, he was stronger and he had his fire. From his metal palms came two streams of blue fire. He wasn’t indiscriminate. His fire was aimed for what he knew were the weak points of the 3-pointers. He landed on the one in the front, crushing it and heating it until it was a pile of molten slag, unrecognizable as what it had once been. The second and third were melted, and Kenta leapt up, combining his wings and his strength, and dived into the fourth, making it look much like the first. A half-second later, he charged into the fifth. He leapt into the air again, sending a fireball at the sixth, almost as an afterthought.  
All of this took barely a minute. Kenta still had twenty minutes left.   
He devoted those minutes to destroy as many robots as he could. He enjoyed the thrill of combat, but they weren’t challenging anymore, nothing really threatening. and his power faltered. It didn’t falter as much as he expected, but he still faltered. He had his wings, although he didn’t know for how long. Kenta was an inexperienced flyer, as this was his first time, but he seemed to have instinctive use of the wings because of his Quirk. But then an alert sounded.  
“Time’s up, please proceed to the exit.”  
Kenta had special clothes that stretched and contracted, as well as being fireproof, but the growth of the wings had torn the back of his shirt. People were staring at him, most likely because of his takedown of the zero-pointer, which allowed people to focus less on escaping it, and more on getting points on their own. Some tried to make conversation, but when it was obvious that he wasn’t interested, they backed away. Kenta was powering down now, as there was no fighting to be had.  
He headed back to the car, where Moeru and Foji were already there. Kenta got in, apparently Moeru hadn’t done well, because she was crying. Kenta decided to ask about it.  
“What’s the matter Moeru?”  
“I only got 14 points, not nearly enough to pass.”  
Their dad interjected at that point. “How many points did you get, Kenta?”  
He thought about it. There had been so many that he destroyed that he had lost count.He had destroyed at least 40, but he wasn’t sure how many points.  
“I’m not sure, I lost count. It was more than 40.”  
After taking the written exam, Kenta and Moeru returned to their house, and this time it was their original house, the one that he had fallen into.   
His mother than said. “We should get results in a few days.”  
In a few days, two letters came. One for Kenta, and another for Moeru. Kenta went into his room and opened the letter. It was an acceptance letter to the UA hero course. He had done good enough on the practical that it made up for his score on the written exam, which was less than he had expected.   
Moeru hadn’t passed the exam into the hero course, but she did well enough to get into the general course, so that’s where she was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'someone' is Bakugo.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Kenta takes the UA entrance exam.  
> (By the way, how his Quirk works in the story is the same way it works in Worm Canon)


End file.
